Fury Arising
by Sailor Celaeno
Summary: The senshi get knights, sequel from The Chaos Galaxy. The rating because well I'm not so sure it's really a G thing. Hope you like it. Don't flame over pairings, It's kinda pointless to do that.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers:  
Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of her friends. But this is my story, and I wrote it all by myself. The storyline is my idea. Even though other fanfic writers have knights and etc., this is my version of things. If you haven't noticed my stories actually "correspond" to the actual series! This story is set after Sailor Moon Super S and before the stuff in Sailor Moon Sailor  
Stars. If you haven't seen them, then that's okay I haven't either!   
  
  
  
  
Fury Arising  
By Lady Celaenova  
Rated PG-13  
  
This is the story that deals with a secret part of the scouts' pasts. They start to realize there is a lot that the Silver Crystal and Queen Serenity never told them about. Let one mystery start unraveling, and many more begin, as a new evil appears.  
Can the Sailor scouts fight the Fury Sisters? What are the secret motives of these Negaverse sisters?  
Greg Urawa returns to Tokyo and Amy is glad to see him. What is the deal with his strange behavior? And will he and Amy pick up where things left off?  
  
  
Fury Arising  
  
Chapter 1- New Threat, Old Friend  
King Titanos was sent to deal with the pesky scouts. He had confidence that he would succeed. "With the Fury sisters, I will be greatly favored by the Negaforce."  
"King Titanos, you summoned me," said a red headed woman. Her hair was as short as Amy's.  
"Yes Meg. Our mission is to secure this galaxy. However, the Sailor Senshi will be the great threat to us. I want you and the twins to deal with them. The energy to transport us here has drained me. I must stay here to recharge," he said.  
"Will we have access to daimons and foot soldiers?" asked Meg.  
"It was difficult for me to transport our fortress 30,000 light years. I could only bring Insomno. The Negaverse will only spare him. They are concentrating their attack on the Paths of Destiny."  
"It will be very difficult to invade. There are so many barriers. We are also after the Gate of Time. Both are heavily guarded and protected," said Meg.  
"You have forgotten that the Sailor Senshi are the first barrier. That was the purpose of sending Beryl, Wiseman, and Metallia. Those sailors are what stop us from the next step. Once they are eliminated, then everything will proceed."  
Meg bowed and walked away. She began formulating a plan. As the eldest, she was the leader. Her younger twin sisters, Tessa and Alexa, obeyed her.  
  
Serena and Darien sat on a bench in the park. "Oh Darien. It's been a few weeks since the Negaverse attacked. I wonder how long this peace will last," murmured Serena.  
"Everything will be okay. Let's just enjoy it while it lasts. It's nice just living normally," said Darien. His arm went on Serena's shoulders. She snuggled closer.  
"So tell me about the new guy in your class," she continued.  
"Oh yeah, my lab partner. His name is Donald Kinba. He's from America," said Darien.  
"Is he Japanese? His name sounds like it," she asked with curiosity.  
"He was at an American boarding school. His parents called him back home," answered Darien.  
"What's he like?"  
"He's blond, hazel eyes, about my height. He likes cars... you know guy stuff," trailed Darien.  
"If he's half as handsome as you are, then you'd better keep him away from Mina and Lita," she giggled.  
Darien cracked a smile. "Right. I don't know what I'd do without you meatball head."  
"I don't know what I'd do without you. Now if you'd only stop calling me Meatball head!" she playfully punched him in the ribs.  
He pretended to be in pain and grabbed her into a sweet, long kiss that made time slow down.  
  
Amy was walking from the library. She was assigned to do a history project that day and she immediately borrowed three books she needed. Ever since they defeated Neherenia, she made sure to monitor Negaverse activity. She was just thinking about the future in Crystal Tokyo. Why would the Earth be frozen? How would we get frozen as King Endymion said? Even if they knew those answers, they cannot prevent the freezing or it would alter the future. She began to ponder further about what new adventures were awaiting them. "Amy!" a voice called.  
Amy snapped back into reality. She stopped and turned. A familiar voice called and she saw its owner run up behind her. "Greg!" Her heart skipped a beat. A big smile spread across her face.  
"Amy! I'm glad I caught you. It's been a long while," said Greg.  
"It has. How come you're back in Tokyo?" she asked. She knew his father was in the Navy and they moved a lot.  
"Actually, my brother and I are living with my Aunt in Tokyo. It's better for our education if we stay in once place. I'm going back to Juuban tomorrow," he explained.  
"I'm glad to see you again. I have been thinking about you. I wondered how you were doing, what country you were in this time..." she was saying.  
"I missed you," he suddenly said.  
Amy was taken aback at his abruptness. She saw the sincerity in his eyes. All she could say was, "I missed you too."  
He smiled as though he hoped for that response. "I've wanted to talk to talk to you since..." he trailed. Amy knew he meant the battle in New York. "I knew you'd busy with scouting, so I never bothered. But even without that, you'd find something to do," he was staring at her bulging book bag.  
She giggled. "Yeah I guess you're right."  
"There's an ice cream place near here. You want some?" he asked timidly.  
"Sure." They walked another 2 blocks to Sweet Suki's Ice Cream Factory. They ordered 2 vanilla shakes. As they sipped their orders, Greg kept staring at her intently. "Something on your mind?" she had noticed.  
"Have you been seeing anyone lately?" Once again he caught her off guard.  
"Well...no..." she said embarrassingly. She realized that he was interested in picking up where they had left off last time. "Did you have a vision? I would think they stopped."  
He was caught off guard. "Well, I still have the power for some reason, but that has nothing to do with..." he blushed.  
"Why did you ask?" she was a little suspicious.  
"Well I guess it would be a bit much to ask you to a movie on Saturday..."  
She did plan on studying for the finals that were months away. However, she realized that she liked Greg even more than before. "I'd love to go."  
He smiled. They talked for another ten minutes and Amy had to go. Greg thought to himself as he walked home. "She can't find out how I really feel," he thought sadly. No, she simply couldn't find out that he was jealous! He did have a vision.  
Amy as Sailor Mercury was standing. A man in a blue Tuxedo Mask costume came from behind. He lovingly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The two were smiling like they were in love. Greg had been having that vision ever since he found out he was returning to Tokyo. It was when the visions began that he realized that he was hopelessly in love with Amy!  
  
Raye was writing in her dream book. The sweet meatball head and Darien had given it to her for Christmas. She was writing furiously over the newest dream. It was strange and mysterious. Raye was dressed in her Shinto princess robes. She floated in outer space. She spun around as a voice kept calling her.  
Raye! Raye!" It was a feminine voice.  
"Who are you? Who are you?" she shouted as she spun. She was filled with fear and confusion.  
"They are coming. They are coming," the feminine voice murmured.  
"Who is coming? Tell me, who?" she screamed at the empty space.  
"Here is the key." A red crystal floated towards her. A figure emerged dressed in a red Tuxedo Mask costume. He carried a shield with the Mars symbol engraved on it. He walked towards her. Suddenly Raye's Shinto robes melted into her Princess Rei dress. "I've come back my Princess." He kissed her and she was enwrapped by the kiss.  
Then she woke up. She didn't know what to think. "I must have someone just as Serena has Darien. But I wonder who he is. I'm just lost. I can only wonder who he is." She sighed dreamily as she remembered that wonderful kiss.  
Just then, a knock was heard. "Yeah?" Raye asked with irritation.  
"Yo Raye!" said the familiar voice. "Grandpa wants to talk to you."  
"Tell him I'm coming," she shouted back. Chad left. Raye closed her book and returned it to its hiding place.  
  
In the Negaverse, the Fury sisters met to discuss the new mission. "Well our only daimon is Insomno," said Meg.  
"Yes, Insomno creates nightmares. He can destroy the senshi and gather they're energy," added Tessa. She wore her hair long, loose and with a diamond tiara.  
"I gathered the information from Metallia's reports. Insomno can find anyone without more than their names," said Alexa.  
A daimon with a nightcap and gown appeared. He held an old-fashioned lantern that glowed eerily. "You summoned me, Ladies?"  
"Yes. Destroy the Sailor Senshi. And while you're at it, steal their energy," said Tessa.  
"I will."  
"They are Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus," said Alexa.  
"What shall you be doing?" he asked with curiosity.  
"We'll be seeking our revenge," snarled Meg. With that Insomno went to attack his first scout.  
  
Next time: The Man in Blue  



	2. chapter 02

Disclaimers:  
  
Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of her friends. But this is my story, and I wrote it all by myself. The storyline is my idea. Even though other fanfic writers have knights and etc., this is my version of things. If you aren't into possibly mushy, touchy-feely romance stuff, then DO NOT continue and don't read any more of my stories!  
  
Fury Arising  
  
By Lady Celanova  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Who is the Man in Blue?  
  
Fury Arising  
  
Chapter 2- The Man in Blue  
  
Amy and Greg came out of the theater. They were happily entertained from watching the movie. Just as they were about to leave, they heard a familiar shout. "Amy! Greg!" They turned to see Serena and Darien emerge from another room.  
  
"We didn't know you'd be here," said Amy.  
  
"Neither did we. I was just telling Darien that I saw you two," she smiled mischievously.  
  
"Oh stop embarrassing them. It really is nice bumping into you two," apologized Darien.  
  
"I was just going to take Greg to La Rochelle, the new coffee house. Would you two like to come?" asked Amy.  
  
Serena looked at Darien pleadingly. "Sure," he said.  
  
The two couples arrived at the coffee house fifteen minutes later. They order four hot chocolates, 8 muffins, and 6 cookies, as usual. Serena ate most of the cookies and muffins. They went to the seating area and saw 3 recognizable faces at a large table. "Look who it is!" cried Mina. Lita and Raye looked up from their books. "Come on take a seat," Mina waved at them.  
  
The couples sat down with the three girls. "So what are you doing here?" asked Lita.  
  
"We were at the movies and we saw each other," explained Greg.  
  
"Well we single ladies were guy watching," sighed Lita.  
  
"Ughh!" groaned Raye. "There were at least five guys she said that reminded her of her old boyfriend." Everyone had sweat drops.  
  
"Hey! They did!"  
  
"What-ever! Anyway. I got a call from my agent. I have a photo shoot for a new video game," said Mina cheerfully.  
  
"Really!!!!" Serena squealed loudly.  
  
They all flinched at her high-pitched squeal. "Yeah," Mina smiled pleasantly pretending not to hear the shriek.  
  
"What kind of game?" asked Amy supportively.  
  
"Actually, Maser [her agent] said it's a Sailor Scout video game." Mina had a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Wow!" They all said.  
  
"Sailor V's mission is to rescue the 'new' scouts from zombies and monsters. The monsters get tougher every time a scout gets saved," explained Mina.  
  
"Did they found models for the new scouts?" asked Serena. She was giddy with the idea that she could be a model.  
  
"Actually... they picked them the day after I got the call," said Mina reluctantly.  
  
Serena's face turned into her sad, weepy face. Darien gave her another cookie to calm her down. Amy picked up the conversation. "I liked the movie we saw. So did Greg."  
  
"What was it?" asked Lita.  
  
"The Vortex of Doom. It's an American movie," replied Greg.  
  
"The story was SO complicated!" whined Serena.  
  
"What's so complicated? Aliens from another dimension takes over world and they use people as sources of energy. Why does that sound vaguely familiar?" said Darien sarcastically.  
  
"Ooooohh!! You had to be mean!" she smacked his arm. She turned away from him in anger.  
  
Darien rubbed his arm and said, "I'm sorry Serena I really am. Will you forgive me?" He turned her around to face him.  
  
She looked up at him. Serena stared at his handsome face. His eyes were filled with sincerity. Serena said, "Alright Darien." They gave each other a kiss.  
  
After an hour, they all separated. Darien took Serena home. Mina, Lita, and Raye went to the temple for a sleepover. Greg took Amy home. The moon was full that Fall night. The two sweethearts were together after weeks apart. "I had a lovely evening," said Amy.  
  
"I'm glad. We've been through a lot together," he said. They remembered Zoisite, Beryl, Evil Prince Endymion, and the war with the Chaos Galaxy. Three people: Greg, Professor Xavier, and Jean Grey were captured. Later Raye/Sailor Mars was taken as well.  
  
"I know," sobbed Amy. She had almost lost Greg. He held her tightly.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here," said Greg. He gently stroked her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him and they were soon locked in a kiss. After a moment, they separated. They said nothing because there were no words to say.  
  
A strong wind blew and a dust cloud formed in front of them. "Well two little lovebirds. Time to come back to Earth."  
  
"Who are you?" shouted Amy.  
  
"I am Insomno, daimon of nightmares. And I will destroy you and your little boyfriend, Sailor Mercury," he hissed.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" she asked.  
  
"To those that enter the Dream World, I shall know them by their faces," said Insomno.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" Amy transforms into Sailor Mercury. "Run Greg Run!"  
  
"I won't leave you."  
  
"How sweet!" he said sarcastically. He opened his lantern and a dark spirit emerged to a familiar form.  
  
Sailor Mercury grabbed her communicator and pressed all the buttons. "Scouts, hurry. Empress Ronama is alive!" The other shrieked in disbelief as Mercury hastily shut off her communicator.  
  
"Oh Ronama is dead. This is your nightmare. I will leave you to be reacquainted."  
  
"Dark winds blow!" Empress Ronama unleashed her fury.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A fog formed and the two heroes ran.  
  
"Disperse!" Ronama waved her hand and a breeze blew the fog away. She pursued the couple.  
  
They ran into the park. "Didn't think our date would end like this," panted Greg.  
  
"I know." They ran onto a path that led to the lake.  
  
"Got you now!" cackled Ronama.  
  
"Not so fast!" shouted a friendly voice. They all turned to see the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"The Failure Senshi! Take this!" Ronama threw huge rocks at them. Lita dodged them. Raye kept using her firepower. Tuxedo Mask lifted Sailor Moon onto a tree.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" shouted Sailor Moon. She aimed her tiara at Ronama.  
  
Ronama made a large baseball bat appear. She swung the tiara back at Sailor Moon and broke the branch they were standing on. They landed on the ground with a thump. "Dark pebbles Shower!" A huge shower pelted them.  
  
"Leave them alone!" Greg used his telekinesis to throw some of her pebbles at Ronama.  
  
"You stay out of this!" A wind lifted Greg and he was propelled into the center of the lake.  
  
"Greg!" screamed Sailor Mercury in horror. Her worry began to turn into fury when she heard Ronama laughed. Insomno was right. This was her nightmare, the idea of losing Greg. "I've had enough of you! You're going to pay for what you did to my friends! Mercury... Aqua... Rhapsody!" she screamed. A huge blast of water temporarily froze Ronama. Mercury leered at her hated enemy. "Insomno won't be able to stop the Sailor senshi with his tricks!"  
  
"Insomno? The nightmare daimon?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"You know him?" asked all the scouts in unison.  
  
"When I served Queen Beryl, I became familiar with him. He is powerful. There is only one way to defeat Ronama."  
  
"How?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"Only Sailor Mercury can stop her. Ronama is part of her nightmare. Like any nightmare, only she can defeat it. That's why only Sailor Mercury's attacks have been effective."  
  
"Very good Cape Boy. But the mousy pipsqueak can't destroy me! As we speak her little boyfriend is drowning in the lake. Glug! Glug! Glug!" cackled Ronama.  
  
Sailor Mercury began sobbing hysterically when she thought of Greg slowly drowning in the lake beyond her reach. "Oh! If there is someone, God maybe. I pray for a miracle to save Greg."  
  
At the lake, Greg slowly sank towards the bottom. The air bubbles floated to the top as water filled his lungs. He was halfway to the bottom when Sailor Mercury said her prayer. As though answering her plea, a silvery-white orb materialized in the water. It used a special force field to give Greg air and stopped his descent. The light was bright. It floated towards Greg's bubble. "Gregory! Sir Gregory, awaken!" purred the voice from the light. Greg's eyes fluttered open as he coughed up water.  
  
His eyes widened as he realized where he was. He saw the light and gasped. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to listen to me Sir Gregory," the light glowed when it spoke.  
  
"Who are you? And why are you calling me Sir Gregory?" he asked.   
  
"All you questions will be answered soon, but not right now. All you need to know is that I am the one who saved you," said the light.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Princess Ami prayed for you and I answered her plea," replied the light.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Why, Sailor Mercury of course. But we must not delay. Sailor Mercury and the senshi are in danger." The light quickly informed him what happened after he fell in the lake.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Hold out your hand." He obeyed. Blue sparks appeared and landed on his hand to form a blue crystal. He closed his hand over it and he could feel it melt into a blue light that wrapped him. A mercury symbol appeared on his forehead. "Now say Mercury knight power!"  
  
He shouted, "Mercury knight power!" The Mercury symbol glowed and a rush of water emerged from the symbol. It wrapped around him just like Sailor Mercury's transformation. Soon the water disappeared. He looked at himself and his uniform. He realized that he was the blue Tuxedo Mask in his vision. "Now hurry Mercury knight." The light disappeared. He pulled his ice sword from his sheath and prepared for action.  
  
"Well little pipsqueak. Prepare to die!" Ronama crept closer to Sailor Mercury. She was too grief-stricken to keep fighting. Ronama inched closer and closer.  
  
The lake bubbled and they all turned to stare. At the center, a spray of water climbed to form a column of water like a fountain. A figure emerged at the top of the water. "Who's that?" screeched Ronama.  
  
The blue warrior used his sword and an ice beam created a slide that ended on the grassy shore. He stepped onto the slide and soon stood by Sailor Mercury. "I am Mercury Knight, defender of the planet Mercury and protector of Sailor Mercury."  
  
"Show off! Dark Winds!" Mercury knight stood in front of Sailor Mercury and took the brunt of the attack.  
  
"Mercury Ice Beam!" Ronama was knocked down to the ground.  
  
Sailor Mercury faced her knight. "Is Greg alright?" She wiped away her tears.  
  
He smiled warmly. "He's safe. My princess, only you have the power to destroy Ronama." She looked doubtfully at him. He leaned to her ear and whispered, "Your nightmare is over. Greg is safe. Now you have control of the nightmare."  
  
Sailor Mercury knew what to do. Ronama climbed to her feet. "Mercury Bubbles Freeze!" Her bubbles completely froze Ronama. "Now... Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Her attack smashed the frozen Ronama into a tree. The ice shards melted into the ground and Ronama was dead forever.  
  
The scouts gathered around Mercury knight. Soon they transformed into their normal clothes. Mercury knight took off his mask (just like Darien) and changed. They gasped "Greg?"  
  
Amy said "Oh Greg! I'm glad you're alive!" She grabbed onto him and they ended up in another kiss. The others only stared. The couple soon remembered the other and stopped. They saw 5 grins. After the awkward moment passed, Greg told them what had happened in the lake. As he finished, the Silver Light appeared. It wrapped them in light and teleported them to the Mercury kingdom.  
  
Next time: The Mercury Kingdom 


	3. chapter 03

Disclaimers:  
  
Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of her friends. But this is my story, and I wrote it all by myself. The storyline is my idea. Even though other fanfic writers have knights and etc., this is my version of things. I thought this was kind of cute and romantic. If you aren't into it, then get out now.  
  
Fury Arising  
  
By Lady Celaenova  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
This is the story of how Sir Gregory met Princess Ami.  
  
Fury Arising  
  
Chapter 3- The Mercury Kingdom  
  
"Where are we?" asked Serena. They arrived at a beautiful garden by a palace that was made of blue ice crystals.  
  
"You're at the ice palace on Mercury during the Silver Millennium," said the Silver Light as it faded away.  
  
The seven scouts soon heard the laughter of children. A little blue-haired girl ran past them. They followed her and saw 10 children together. They quickly recognized themselves and the outer scouts. "This was my birthday! My 7th birthday. Or... rather Princess Ami's birthday," said Amy excitedly.  
  
Little Prince Endymion tugged at Little Serenity's pigtails. "Stop that Darien!" (In the old kingdom, Endymion's nickname was Darien and Serenity's nickname was Serena. They were named after their only living parent.) Little Serenity was fuming.  
  
"Gee. You act funny Serena. I thought you liked Darien," said a tall 6-year-old Lita.  
  
"Shh!" snapped 7-year-old Serena. Older Darien had a smirk on his face as he stared at a blushing older Serena. "Well I did have a crush on you back then," she recalled. He kissed her to make her less embarrassed.  
  
"I have to admit. I thought you were cute when we were a little older. I think you were 12 and I was 16," said Darien. (Hey I am using the anime's age difference.)  
  
Just then a trumpet sounded. The royal children bowed as a lady in blue appeared. She was Queen Maria, Ami's mother. Beside her stood a little boy that shyly smiled when he saw Ami. "Children, I want you to meet Gregory Urawa, son of General Urawa."  
  
Ami walked up and shook his head. He bowed and gave her a book wrapped in a bow. "For you Princess Ami." It was a book of famous Milky Way Fairy Tales.  
  
"Thank you Gregory. You may call me Ami."  
  
"Okay Ami. You may call me Greg."  
  
Ami introduced the others. Little Darien was eager to play with little Greg. "I'm the only boy here. My friend Prince Andros was going to come, but my godmother, had a baby, and she wants him to stay home."  
  
"That's nice," Little Greg said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, but it's girl. I have a sister too. I'm tired of being surrounded by girls," pouted Darien.  
  
"I'm the opposite. I don't see many girls," replied Little Greg.  
  
It was an hour of games and they all laughed away. It was then, that a dark warrior appeared, sword in hand. The young royal children were perfect targets. Little Greg suddenly had a flash of intuition. He had a vision of seeing Princess Ami being brainwashed by evil people. He quickly grabbed her hand and ran off with her. "Hurry! He's here to get you!" he explained quickly.  
  
Princess Ami ran faster. They ran to the great meadow behind the palace. The kidnapper pursued the children as he realized she was the one he wanted. They all ran after him, even though they were only children. Queen Maria called the guards to arrest the warrior. The two children ran several hundred feet before they lost their breath. They panted heavily. "Do you think we lost him?" asked Ami.  
  
"Not a chance!" snarled a voice. They spun around.  
  
"I won't let you take Princess Ami. I know you'll do bad things to her." Little Greg stood in front of Ami protectively. She was amazed at the young boy's bravery.  
  
"Ha! A little boy thinks that he can stop an agent of the Negaverse!" laughed the kidnapper haughtily.  
  
"I don't know who the Negaverse is, but I won't let you take Ami." An aura of blue light surrounded Greg.  
  
The pursuit party arrived to see the most amazing thing. The kidnapper said "How are you going to stop me boy?" He inched forward.  
  
"Get away from us!" shouted little Greg. His arms were forward and the aura glowed brighter. The kidnapper laughed and continued coming. Greg's hands were cupped as a blue energy ball appeared in his hands. "I SAID GET AWAY!" The energy ball hit dead center on its target. The kidnapper was propelled several yards away. The Mercury guards arrested the intruder. The children ran to congratulate the little hero. Ami could only stare awe-struck at her hero. Queen Maria noted that she must speak to General Urawa later. Ami walked to Greg and gave quick thank-you kiss on the cheek. Little Greg blushed as the others made "ooh" noises.  
  
The next day, Greg came to see Ami. "I'm here to say good-bye," he said sadly.  
  
Ami stared awkwardly at him. "But you just got here."  
  
"No, I mean I'm leaving for a long time," he explained.  
  
Ami had tears in her eyes. Her new friend was leaving her. "Why?"  
  
"The Queen told my father what happened yesterday. They both want me to go to Earth. They want me to learn how to be a knight.  
  
"I thought you had to be 9, just like Darien was, to be sent off," said Ami.  
  
"Yeah, but I need special training. I have powers remember?"  
  
"I know you have to leave. So I guess it's good-bye," sniffed Ami.  
  
"I'll write to you."  
  
"You promise?" Greg nodded. "Then good-bye." The two friends were separated.  
  
Seven long years passed. Ami's 14th birthday rolled around. There was an enormous ball held in her honor. The scouts saw themselves in their royal ball costumes. Raye, Mina, and Lita had hearts in their eyes when they saw themselves dancing with men in knight uniforms with masks on. "We have knights too!" they said in unison.  
  
They saw Princess Ami peering into the crowds. Greg had promised to return. A hand tapped her shoulder. She turned to see a blue-clad knight "May I have this dance?"  
  
"Yes," she said. They danced a waltz together. They traveled around the room. The knight suddenly asked, "Do you still read the fairy tale book I gave you 7 years ago?"  
  
Ami stood wide-eyed. "Greg?" He smiled. "I thought you'd never come." She hugged him tightly and he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
  
They spun around the room. The world was a blur of color and far away music. It was just two young sweethearts together. They never said it in words, but they could feel it in their hearts. They never even spoke of their true feelings, but they were clearly there. "How was Earth?"  
  
"Nice planet, but it doesn't have the same feel as Mercury. I missed seeing the Ice palace, and of course you."  
  
Ami blushed, "I remember you lived in a house where you could see the palace from your window."  
  
"And I'd always wonder what you were doing at that moment. I still did that on Earth." Soon the music changed to a slow dance. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She could hear the sound of his breathing and he could smell her freesia perfume.  
  
It was January, 4 months later. Princess Hotaru of Saturn had just turned 12. Ami and Greg were dating. Greg then said, "Ami, we've known each other for a long time now. When we write to each other, I can say how I really feel with no hesitation. But when I'm with you... I just can't make the right words come out. Well... what I'm trying to say is... is that I love you." He looked at her straight in the eyes.  
  
Ami could barely keep her eyes on his face. She was always a shy creature, and this moment was as awkward as any. "You love me?"  
  
He lifted her face up to his. He leaned his forehead towards hers until they met. He whispered softly to her, "Yes. I've always cared about you since we were seven. But ever since I came back to Mercury... to you, I felt more joy than anything else. I'm eager to see you everyday, and I see your face when I drift off to sleep."  
  
Ami finally looked up at him. "I feel the same way." They leaned for a sweet kiss. It was a long loving embrace and they forgot the world around them.  
  
They soon separated and Greg said. "Please say that you will marry me my princess. I can't imagine growing old with anyone else but you."  
  
"Yes!" Princess Ami said with tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
The image faded. "But we never married. The Negaverse attacked. Greg went to fight, and he was taken by the Negaverse," said Amy sadly. With that, the seven heroes returned to the present.  
  
Next Time: Ramsera 


	4. chapter 04

Disclaimers:  
  
Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of her friends. But this is my story, and I wrote it all by myself. The storyline is my idea. Even though other fanfic writers have knights and etc., this is my version of things. This is a little Xena-like moment with the spiritual dueling, but I hope you like it!  
  
Fury Arising  
  
By Lady Celaenova  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Who is the deadly Ramsera? Will Raye find her Mars Knight?  
  
Fury Arising  
  
Chapter 4- Ramsera  
  
It was exciting for the scouts. They found another knight. (Tuxedo Mask is considered as the Moonlight knight from the anime.) A good thing too. There were stronger agents of the Negaverse appearing and they needed all the help they could get. Raye was happy for Amy. Amy had a knight and a boyfriend. Looking at their past life, helped the two youths admit their true feelings about each other. Raye stayed up late the night before and she was half asleep that early morning.  
  
Raye fell sound asleep. She began drifting into the dream world. She woke up in her Shinto priestess robes. She saw a tall woman with long brown hair. She wore a red headband with long bead strands dangling. "Well Princess Rei, we meet again."  
  
"Who are you?" Raye stared at the woman.  
  
"I'm hurt. Well, I am Ramsera," snarled the woman. Raye felt she was very dangerous although she had no clue who Ramsera was. "Well it seems that I have the advantage," smiled Ramsera evilly. She clenched her fists tightly. Suddenly, Raye felt a writhing pain going through her body. She collapsed screaming.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" Raye groaned.  
  
"I'm squeezing your soul. Pain on the soul is pain on the body. My power was always stronger than yours. You couldn't defeat me alone. Now that you are alone, I can destroy you!" screeched Ramsera maniacally. The pain intensified. Raye cringed as though her insides were on fire. Then she began twitching and screaming. Blood dripped from her mouth and cuts appeared everywhere.  
  
"Raye! Raye! a voice called out faintly. She opened her eyes enough to see a white portal opening and pulling her in. "Raye dude!" Chad shook Raye. She snapped awake. She sat upright and stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yo Raye! I was sweeping outside and I heard you screaming. I, like, came in and saw you bleeding." She looked at her hands, arms, and legs. She felt her mouth. There were cuts and she was bleeding.  
  
"Get me some bandages." He left the room. Raye got out her communicator and called the scouts. "Guys, emergency meeting!"  
  
The girls arrived there in a few minutes. Greg and Darien came along as well. Raye quickly told them about the dream. "That's strange Raye," said Serena.  
  
"Yeah, a weird dream," said Lita.  
  
"It wasn't a dream. Something was attacking me in the dream world," said Raye with conviction.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Darien.  
  
Raye pulled back her sleeves and showed them the bandages on her arms. She showed them most of her other wounds. "Can a dream do this? This Ramsera warned me. She was battling me in spiritual level. An attack on the soul affects the body. These wounds prove it."  
  
"I don't understand Raye," replied Rini. Serena was a little embarrassed to admit she didn't understand either. They all sweat dropped.  
  
"Well Rini," Raye faced Rini, ignoring Serena. "You see, there are different dimensions of existence. There is the physical world where we are right now. When we dream, it is another dimension. Our fantasies and fears are real in that dimension just like you and I are really talking to each other. What they have in common is that our soul, the life force within us that make us unique individuals, can move between the two dimensions. However, since Ramsera is in a dream-like dimension, she was able to attack me in my dreams."  
  
"But how did she hurt you in this world?" asked Rini.  
  
"Well, there is an ancient belief that when you are hurt or sick, it is a sign that something is wrong with your soul. It has been harmed somehow. This Ramsera witch is proving it," explained Raye. Rini nodded her head to show she understood.  
  
"This is getting serious. Ramsera is very powerful. I simply can't see how to stop her," said Luna.  
  
"It's strange that the Silver Crystal never showed us any of this," said Artemis.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Serena.  
  
"Think about it, Serena. We didn't remember the planetary knights, but here's Greg. He's Mercury knight. It's as though the crystal is holding back," explained Artemis.  
  
"He has a point. I noticed that too. But that still doesn't help us defeat Ramsera," Mina said with concern.  
  
"It's a spiritual battle. I can only fight her in that way," said Raye. "But how can I find that kind of power?"  
  
"How did you find Ramsera?" asked Meg.  
  
"Though Sailor Mars doesn't remember her, Ramsera is her nightmare. The idea of her power being stronger is frightening to her," replied Insomno.  
  
"But Ramsera is not dead," said Tessa.  
  
"That is true. Princess Rei and Mars Knight banished her to the Plain of Desolation. I simply gave Ramsera a way to invade Sailor Mars's dreams," explained Insomno. He smiled at the 'genius' of his plans.  
  
"How will Ramsera's invasion of Mars's dreams destroy the Sailor Scouts?" asked Alexa. Insomno explained to them in more detail.  
  
Raye tossed and turned that night. She found herself in a dark place. She was in a place that was dry and cracked. The sky was darkened by foreboding clouds and thunder rolled in the distance. She couldn't understand what she was doing there. "Hello Raye," hissed a sinister voice.  
  
Raye spun around to see Ramsera. "What do YOU want?" snapped Raye in frustration and fear.  
  
"I brought you here through your dreams. This is the Plain of Desolation, where you banished with the help of Mars Knight!" snapped Ramsera.  
  
"I banished you here? With Mars Knight's help? How?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ramsera grinned with such sinister intentions. "Since Queen Serenity's spirit is within the Silver Crystal, she only showed you memories she wants you to remember. But I can give you all of your memories back. I can give you the answers to your questions, for a price..." said Ramsera enticingly.  
  
"What price?" asked Raye indignantly.  
  
"Bring me back to the physical world."  
  
"No. Why didn't the Negaverse bring you back?"  
  
"Simple. It's out of their jurisdiction. They cannot control anything in the spirit realm. Insomno could only provide a way for me to enter your dream. Since this is a place for banished souls, only the one who banishes can get me out," she smiled evilly again.  
  
"Why should I? I banished you here for a reason. I'd only be releasing great evil," said Raye with conviction.  
  
"I have every answer you could possibly want. Such power is within your grasp," she responded. Raye remained unrelenting. "Let me put this in another way."  
  
She dangled a golden key in Raye's face. "What's that?"  
  
"Do you honestly think that your dreams are the only ones that I can get into?" Raye's eyes widened with horror. "Insomno gave me an enchanted dream key. This key can help me enter the dreams of the other senshi. You have barely survived my last attack with your spiritual powers. The others don't have any. Do you think that they can be just as lucky?"  
  
Raye snapped awake. "What to do? Free evil or leave her with her dream powers?" Either way they would all get hurt.  
  
Raye explained her predicament to the scouts the next day. "It's dangerous. I think you should leave her there," said Serena.  
  
"I know it's crazy, but I think you should free her," said Lita.  
  
"What?!!!" Everyone shouted at her.  
  
"We're going to have to fight her anyway. I'd rather face her with all of you than to get hunted down in my dreams," explained Lita.  
  
"She has a point. If we combined our powers, we just might be able to beat her," Mina said optimistically.  
  
"I suppose, but I wouldn't recommend it," said Luna.  
  
"We know Luna, but what choice do we have?" asked Lita. They all agreed that that Raye should accept Ramsera's demands.  
  
Two days passed. Mina and Serena went to the mall to buy prom dresses. Rini tagged along to go toy shopping. Of course, the only one without a date to the prom was Mina. It seemed ironic that the Senshi of Love didn't have a boyfriend. Just then Serena shouted "Darien!" Darien and a blond guy were coming out of a music store.  
  
"Oh I missed you!" Serena ran and hugged him. But Rini beat her to it. The blond guy stared intently at Serena and Mina. Mina noticed the cute guy. Rini could see them watching each other after Serena shoved her away from Darien.  
  
"Why are you staring at us?" asked Mina shyly. Serena let go of Darien as she realized the guy was staring so intently.  
  
The guy stuttered and eventually found the words. "I've just never seen such beautiful girls from around here."  
  
"Hey! The one with the meatballs is mine!" Darien said with mock jealousy.  
  
"They are not meatballs!" Serena pouted.  
  
"This is Donny," Darien said, ignoring Serena's same old protest.  
  
"Hi! I'm Serena and this is Mina." Serena finished the introduction.  
  
"Ah hem!" piped Rini angrily at Serena.  
  
"Oh. And who is the small lady here?"  
  
"That's my name!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Donny.  
  
Serena glared at Rini. "Oh, nothing. Her name is Rini. She's my little cousin from out of town."  
  
"Rini? That's a cute name." Rini smiled when he said her name was cute. "You know it's funny. Rini kind of sounds like a pet version of YOUR name Serena," noted Donny.  
  
They all sweat dropped out of nervousness that he might guess who Rini really was. "Oh, you know what? I'm getting' kinda hungry right about now. How about all of you?"  
  
"Oh yes, definitely," nodded Mina in agreement.  
  
"Uh yeah," replied Darien and Rini, who also wanted to change the subject.  
  
"Same here," Donny replied. They all went to lunch together. Darien and Serena noticed how cozy Donny and Mina were becoming and decided to sneak away. Rini noticed them leaving and tagged along.  
  
Mina smiled with her usual charm, and he was practically dedicated his attention to her. "So I heard you're a model."  
  
"Well nothing big," she said humbly.  
  
"I... hey! I've seen you before! Sailor V?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded.  
  
"I remember I played that game all the time! I'm happy to finally meet Sailor V!"  
  
"You have no idea how right you are," she thought to herself.  
  
Serena and Darien were holding hands as they left the mall. Rini had a hold of Darien's other hand. Serena was irritated that she couldn't be with her boyfriend alone. "Say, Rini?"  
  
"What Serena?" asked Rini.  
  
"It's three."  
  
"Oh yeah. I promised to go to Debbie's house for her party. You've won this time Serena," Rini glared at her. Those two girls still fought over Darien's attention. She softened a little when she looked up at Darien. "Bye-bye Darien." She skipped away to her friend's house. They both watched the little ten-year-old leave. "Good! I have you all to myself!" Darien smiled. They walked about five minutes. Serena had a thought. "Darien. I've had a lot to think about."  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
"I've just been thinking about the future. That stuff about the Earth freezing and all. It's not far away from now," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"You mean about how we get married, become rulers of the Earth, and having Rini..." he trailed off. He had been thinking about those about the future as well. Even if the freezing wouldn't be for a some time, he wondered if they would be ready for marriage. He couldn't imagine marrying anyone else, but he still wondered though.  
  
"You've been thinking about that too?" she noticed the way he was just talking.  
  
"It has crossed my mind. I just want you to know that I have no apprehensions. When the time comes, we'll be ready to be together forever," he said to her seriously.  
  
"I know." They were soon locked in a kiss.  
  
Raye did her fire readings. "How do I find the power?" Little did she realize, Chad was sweeping outside and accidentally heard her question. He was soon wondering what was going on. Raye opened a book she borrowed from the library. The Power Within by Lady Celaenova. "Sources of power are found within the heart and soul. You must find the inner voice that guides your decisions." She turned from her book towards the fire. "Oh Great fire! Show me the way!" She threw a white powder and the fire flared for a few moments. Chad couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
An image walked from the flames. She wore a red dress that was similar to Princess Serenity's. "Princess Rei!" gasped Raye.  
  
"Princess Rei?" thought Chad. He not only noticed the resemblance to Raye, but he had a feeling that he saw this Princess somewhere before.  
  
"You want the power that I... we once had," said Princess Rei.  
  
"You know what I have to do."  
  
"Yes, Raye. You have more power than I did before my training. When you receive my power, you will be stronger. However Ramsera has also become stronger over time, as well as having the dream key."  
  
"You know about that?"  
  
"Of course. My soul is your soul. I am just you in the past, but you have forgotten. I have guided your path and one day, you shall know all that I know. With that knowledge, you will become Queen Raye of the Neo-Mars Kingdom," said Princess Rei.  
  
"Really?" asked Raye. Chad's head was practically spinning as he heard the strange things that he was listening to.  
  
"Yes, but that is in the future. Come let our powers merge." Princess Rei reached her right arm and touched Raye's forehead. Princess Rei's image entered Raye's mind.  
  
"I know what to do!" Raye stared at the fire as Chad crept away.  
  
In the Negaverse, Insomno and the Fury Sisters appeared before King Titanos. "How is your progress?" He was slowly gaining strength.  
  
"I have been attacking people in their dreams and stealing their energy," said Insomno.  
  
"Yes, but it is not enough. What have you three done?" King Titanos was suspicious of them.  
  
"We have been gathering energy," said Meg.  
  
"And when did you consider giving me that energy?" King Titanos said sternly.  
  
"Here my lord." The three sisters each presented an energy bubble.  
  
"Excellent. A few more bubbles and I will be strong once again. I know you three are lying, though."  
  
"What?" asked Alexa and Tessa together.  
  
"Don't think you can fool me. Just because I'm weak, it doesn't mean I'm not aware of your activities," he said sternly like a father to his mischievous daughters.  
  
"Yes, my lord," said Meg and the twins.  
  
"I had promised you would find your parents. Once you have destroyed the Sailor Senshi. I am glad that you have chosen to be servants of the Negaverse and to be the three goddesses of destruction."  
  
They were all dismissed. The three sisters were in their conference room. "That fool king. He thinks that he's so smart. He doesn't know our true desires!" proclaimed Alexa.  
  
"Hm! He thinks that we wanted to join the Negaverse to become queens of Earth!" continued Tessa.  
  
"He doesn't know that we want the power to time travel and get our revenge!" finished Meg. They continued planning and mocking the king.  
  
Amy and Greg were happy as they studied in the same park where they battled Ronama. They took a break and began talking about their recent discoveries and the battle with the Chaos Galaxy. They met Professor Xavier, the other X-Men, and Greg discovered his telekinesis. "He understood that I couldn't be a permanent student of his. He showed me how to use the power and control it. The rest is practice."  
  
"It's funny. Raye has telepathy and you have telekinesis. And you're my knight in shining blue armor," she smiled warmly.  
  
"I believe you're right, my lady fair," he returned. They leaned towards each other for a kiss. It ended when Amy's communicator beeped. It was Raye.  
  
All the scouts gathered at the temple. Chad was hiding again. He was curious and concerned about Raye. Her friends seemed to know more than they led on. They watched Raye cast the spell. "I call upon the stars of a thousand heavens. With the power of Princess Rei and the planet Mars. I summon the spirit called Ramsera from the Plain of Desolation. Ramsera arise!" As she said this a red aura surrounded her. The aura floated in front of her to open a portal.  
  
Everyone, including Chad, gasped as a hideous laugh cackled. "Hm! You are so gullible, Raye!"  
  
"I defeated you as Princess Rei and I'll wipe the floor with you again!" she said boldly.  
  
"Ha! Prepare to die!" And Ramsera began her attack.  
  
Next Time: The Kingdom of Mars 


	5. chapter 05

Disclaimers:  
  
Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of her friends. But this is my story, and I wrote it all by myself. The storyline is my idea. Even though other fanfic writers have knights and etc., this is my version of things. If you haven't noticed, my pattern......  
  
Fury Arising  
  
By Lady Celaenova  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Learn the truth of how Princess Rei and Mars Knight defeated Ramsera, the first time around.  
  
Fury Arising  
  
Chapter 5- The Kingdom of Mars  
  
"Ah!!!!" screamed Raye as cuts appeared all over her body and a rush of pain engulfed her.  
  
"I forgot to mention that I am more powerful in the physical world!" Ramsera cackled triumphantly.  
  
Raye managed to get up and shouted, "I'll crush you... Mars Star Power!" Raye transformed into Sailor Mars, much to the shock of Chad. The others followed suit. Little Rini came along and also changed. Sailor Mars rested for a moment as the others attacked.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" shouted Sailor Mercury. The temple was filled with a thick fog.  
  
"Ha! Clever trick Mercury brat! But even in the fog, I can sense the heat from your bodies and the fire of your souls!" said Ramsera.  
  
"Damn! At least you tired Sailor Mercury," said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Eeee! She's so tough," whined Sailor Moon.  
  
"We can't just stand around. Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" shouted Sailor Venus.  
  
Ramsera was hit, but she didn't move. "Fire embers!" Sparks of fire flew through the fog. They were all hit and burned. The fog dissipated and Ramsera admired her handiwork.  
  
"You hurt my friends!" cried Sailor Mars in anger.  
  
"You evil witch!" Chad ran waving his training sword. Ramsera glared at him.  
  
"You! Of course you'd be here." She blasted him.  
  
"Chad! Mars Celestial Fire Surrounded!" The attack hit straight on, but Ramsera was unaffected.  
  
"Chadwick! Prince Chadwick!" The Silver Light called him. Chad was unconscious and floating in outer space.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked the light.  
  
"Let's just say... I'm a friend of Raye's."  
  
Chad knew that Raye's friends were powerful and good. He immediately trusted the light. "Where am I?"  
  
"The depths of your mind. Listen to me. I have an important gift for you. You must use it wisely because you must help the senshi. They are in danger," warned the Light.  
  
"Raye?" he asked with great concern.  
  
"Especially her. Ramsera wants her the most."  
  
"What do I do?" The light glowed more brightly and red sparks emanated from the light. They formed a red crystal.  
  
"Take it." As he grabbed it, the crystal melted into him just like with Greg. "Just say Mars Knight Power!" The voice faded as Chad regained consciousness.  
  
He saw Sailor Mini Moon shouting, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" (Note: Rini is now better able to control that attack.) Ramsera used her powers on Mini Moon. Mars ran in front of the little sailor scout when Ramsera threw another blast. Sailor Mars collapsed, writhing in pain. "Grrr!!" His anger bubbled and suddenly the Mars symbol glowed on his forehead. He remembered what the voice said "Mars Knight Power!" The senshi were able to see Chad transform.  
  
Ramsera glared at Mars Knight. "Well if isn't my cousin, Mars knight!"  
  
"Cousin?" The senshi said in unison.  
  
"Don't think that I won't be strong enough?" He pulled out his sword. "Mars Fire Sword Blast!" A stream of fire struck Ramsera.  
  
She shielded herself. "Ha! You pathetic fool!" She threw a blast of energy that sent him flying through the air.  
  
A Silver Light appeared and blinded Ramsera. "Use your planet power and give it to Sailor Mars." They all gave their powers, including the knights.  
  
Sailor Mars felt a surge of energy. "What do I do?" Her aura was glowing with Rainbow colors.  
  
"Ask Princess Rei," was all the Silver Light said as it faded.  
  
"Oh Princess Rei! Mars Princess Transform!" Sailor Mars turned into Princess Rei. "I know what to do."  
  
The Silver Light disappeared. Ramsera's eyes widened as she saw Princess Rei. "You!" She threw a great blast of energy. The Rainbow Aura expanded into a force field that protected her.  
  
"You will pay for your evil and betrayal of Mars!" shouted Princess Rei.  
  
"I will destroy you!" Ramsera turned into a great, glowing goddess.  
  
"Mars Planet Power!" Her aura's great blast was too strong for Ramsera. The struggle was soon over. Ramsera was completely drained of her power. Princess Rei's aura glowed red as she returned the scouts' powers. "Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Right Princess Rei. Moon... Scepter... Elimination!"  
  
"AHHHH!!!" screamed Ramsera in agony as she faded into dust. They all gathered around Princess Rei. Mars knight went to Princess Rei and she took his two hands. Her bright, red aura glowed and engulfed them.  
  
They were in a palace made of red crystal. Unlike the vision of the Mercury kingdom, they re-experienced everything and remembered their modern identities. It was Princess Rei's birthday and they were at the palace on Mars celebrating it. "Serena, Ami, Lita, Mina!" The girls gathered in a group hug. The knights handed her their gifts. They kissed her hand and she kissed them on the cheek. The royal young people were the first guests to arrive.  
  
"So where's your knight, Rei?" asked Serena.  
  
"Mars knight? Sir John is dead," said Princess Rei sadly.  
  
"Ohmigod! I didn't know! He didn't make it!" Serena cried a little in sympathy. John was injured severely in a skirmish with the Rebel king Mimidon.  
  
"I'm amazed King Ares would allow the party with the rebels on Phobos and Deimos. They could try to attack," pointed Princess Ami. The others agreed.  
  
"I know. But you know my father. He will not let anyone intimidate him. Besides, he won't have himself look like an incompetent ruler who can't control the rebels," sighed Princess Rei.  
  
"I don't understand why Mimidon has to be such a meanie," said Princess Serenity. Everyone had sweat drops at her use of the word "meanie".  
  
"Sure Serena. Mimidon was in-love with my mother, but she married my father. Mimidon is the prince of Phobos and Deimos. He wants revenge by taking over the kingdom. He gathered his forces and has help. Dark powers," said Princess Rei with worry.  
  
"Oh Rei, if you even need us, we'll be there," smiled Princess Lita. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"You know that I will," said a friendly voice. They turned around to see a young man in a prince's costume walked into the ballroom.  
  
"Presenting his grace, Prince Chadwick, Duke of Spartan," announced the chamberlain. The young Duke presented Rei with his gift and kissed her hand.  
  
"Prince Chadwick! I wasn't certain if you would come," she blushed a little. The others noted the change in her face. (The stories go that Chadwick and Rei met when they were kids just like Ami and Gregory. They had a slight puppy love that blossomed to true love.)  
  
"Here's your gift. Open it," he told her. She carefully unwrapped the gift. She saw that it was a red wind chime.  
  
"It's lovely," Princess Rei's eyes sparkled as she touched the chimes. They jingled and she smiled.  
  
"Actually, they belong to your mother." Rei looked at him with surprise. "It was a gift to my mother when they were young priestesses. I thought you might have wanted them."  
  
"That's so thoughtful."  
  
"Well kids, time to start the party." Princess Rei's grandfather shouted. With that, they split into couples and danced.  
  
It was a month later when they destroyed Mimidon. Mimidon was trapped in the city gates of the Martian capital city. He was dying of a severe laser blast and the Sailor Senshi confronted him with Mars Knight. "What have you got to say for yourself?" demanded Sailor Mars.  
  
"Princess. You will destroy me. It is just as well." He was glaring at them.  
  
"You will pay for all the deaths in this crazy war." Sailor Mars was infuriated. He had been responsible for the death of her friend, Sir John, and many of her subjects.  
  
"Well you are truly your mother's daughter. That is the one thing that I admire you for, lady."  
  
"I cannot say the same for you."  
  
"One thing princess. Before I die, I will have you know the name of a traitor who has been helping me."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Ramsera." He breathed his last.  
  
He had divulged the identity of his main ally. "Ramsera?" Prince Chadwick was still shocked for days.  
  
Ramsera was a priestess in the Mars Temple with Rei. Ramsera was also Chadwick's cousin. She had been like a big sister to him. He loved her deeply and was horrified at the news of her betrayal. "It can't be true! That bastard Mimidon is lying."  
  
"Oh Chadwick. I don't want to believe it myself. I just think that it may explain things, a little," Princess Rei said quietly.  
  
"Like what?" he screamed at her. He realized what he did and apologized.  
  
"Well, it's just that the strange attacks on all of us. Serena and the others have been assaulted by warriors that use psychic powers to lower their defenses. These are powers only a temple priestess could possess," explained Rei.  
  
"Let's talk to Ramsera."  
  
Ramsera kneeled before the great flame of the Martian temple. Her back was toward Rei and Chadwick. "Rammy," called Chadwick by her nickname.  
  
She stood and turned to them with a friendly smile. "Yes, my Prince."  
  
"You can stop playing games now, Ramsera," said Rei with authority.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ramsera with innocence.  
  
"You are Mimidon's ally. I just want to know why," continued Rei, ignoring Ramsera's comment.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she said reassuringly. She looked intently at the two royals, and her eyes were burning with great intensity.  
  
"When we defeated those warriors that attacked the other princesses, they had a tattoo on their right arms. At first, I had no clue what they meant. When we killed Mimidon, I realized something," began Rei.  
  
"What would that be?" Ramsera asked.  
  
"The tattoos are symbols of service. Your symbol as a priestess of this temple!" concluded Rei.  
  
"Well you know my secret," smirked Ramsera.  
  
"But why?" Prince Chadwick finally accepted her confession.  
  
"Of her!" She pointed accusingly at Rei. "She was born with a great destiny and power to match. Why should this royal brat get such greatness, while I am destined to be nothing?"  
  
"You would surrender all our lives for your selfish desires!" Chadwick was infuriated with her.  
  
"And you think you can stop me!" Ramsera glared at them. She summoned a strong wind to blow at them.  
  
"I can fight fire with fire. Mars Power!" Princess Rei transformed into Sailor Mars. Prince Chadwick shouted "Mars Knight Power!" They were ready to fight.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that your pathetic powers will stop me? I have great power from a force greater than you!" She threw an energy bomb at them.  
  
"She's powerful!" cried Sailor Mars.  
  
"Together we can stop her!" They joined hands and they glowed. Mars Knight gave her his power.  
  
"The powers of Mars flow through me! I call on the power of Mars!" A silk with a spell appeared and was thrown on her forehead. "With the power of Mars, I banish you to a place where you will harm no one of this universe! Mars Divination power!"  
  
A portal opened and dragged Ramsera screaming. "I will have my revenge!"  
  
Next time: Calm Before the Storm 


	6. chapter 06

Disclaimers:  
  
Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of her friends. But this is my story, and I wrote it all by myself. The storyline is my idea. Even though other fanfic writers have knights and etc., this is my version of things. Here's a chance for the senshi to relax, or will they???  
  
Fury Arising  
  
By Lady Celaenova  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
The scouts enjoy a day off from scouting to support a charity. But will the Fury Sisters ruin the fun?  
  
Fury Arising  
  
Chapter 6- Calm Before the Storm  
  
A week passed. With Mars knight joining the scouts, the team became stronger. It was a day of fun at the local amusement park. A local charity rented the amusement for three days. All profits went to Happy Haven Orphanage. It was the orphanage that Darien lived at and they decided to help the place. The eight teens enjoyed the day. Rini came with her new friend Debbie and other little girls. "It's a great idea to come here, Darien," said Serena.  
  
"I am glad to be with you my darling Serena," he held her hand and kissed it. The gang split up in pairs and agreed to watch the orphans' play production at three.  
  
Raye and Chad, who began on their first date, went on the Ferris wheel. From the top, they could see most of Tokyo. Chad was excited that he was finally with Raye. He had had a huge crush on her since the day they first met. Now she knew his true love for her. He was delighted when she made a confession of her own. "I did have a little crush. I wasn't sure what to say or do. I didn't have even have a clue that we had a big history, huh."  
  
"Like I know, Raye." He finally stopped calling her Master Raye. "Who would have thought that we were made for each other?" He chuckled happily at the thought.  
  
Raye did a sweat drop with a strained grin. Even though they were meant for each other, it was still a bit much for her because the idea was still new to her. "Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves here."  
  
"I guess you're right. Let's just have fun on the ride." He put his arm around her and she leaned her head on this shoulder.  
  
Mina and Lita were the only two who had no dates so they had an all girls' afternoon. "I hear that you're seeing Darien's friend."  
  
"Don-Don is great," smiled Mina dreamily.  
  
"You call him Don-Don?" Lita said mischievously.  
  
"Not usually. He's the most wonderful guy in the world." Mina was all smiles. Donny had a big project due tomorrow and he wanted to finish the project on that lovely Sunday. "I heard Ken is coming for a visit," smiled Mina devilishly.  
  
"Why are you looking at me that way?" asked Lita. She blushed a little.  
  
"You know why! Or why would you be blushing?"  
  
"Ken is just a friend," said Lita. She had to admit that the last couple of times she saw Ken, she could see he was adorable, no a gorgeous guy.  
  
"Oh come on Lita. Everyone knows you have the hots for him! Every time you talk about him, there's a twinkle in your eyes. You look like you're far away and I know that look," said Mina earnestly.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Lita put her hand on her cheek and blushed again. "I guess I kind of do."  
  
"He's a really sweet guy." The girls kept laughing away.  
  
The Fury sisters dressed like all the other humans. "Ya' know Meg? I feel strange here," said Alexa.  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"No. I just feel different. We've been in the Negaverse for so long. I forgot what it's like to sense the warmth of the sun on my face," Alexa said gently.  
  
"Well forget it! We're just here to collect energy. Maybe we can also find the senshi. They're such goody-goodies, they wouldn't resist a charity for orphans," Meg said roughly.  
  
"Why are you so angry? You've been like this since we came back to Earth," said Tessa.  
  
"The sooner we get out of here, the better!" was her only response.  
  
"But Meg. We're humans. This is our planet."  
  
"Stop it! We're not humans! We are the chosen children of the Negaverse. I especially hate this amusement park and the orphanage!" Meg nearly screeched.  
  
"I don't understand why you hate Earth so much. I kind of miss it here," Tessa sobbed a little. Alexa hugged her younger twin.  
  
Meg looked at her. "I'm sorry. You just wouldn't understand. You were both too young. It's too much to remember."  
  
"We've wanted to leave the Negaverse for a millennium now, but we stayed because we trust you," said the twins.  
  
"Your confidence and trust in me made all of this possible. The time will come when we will leave." They transformed and began the attack.  
  
Amy and Greg were eating cotton candy. Amy carried a blue bunny that Greg won for her at a ring toss game. "Thanks Greg. I love it." She kissed him.  
  
"Well I did it just for you." He kissed her back.  
  
"How are the X-Men?" asked Amy.  
  
"Well they're just the same. I'm starting to have better control of my telekinesis," he replied.  
  
"You didn't use you powers to win did you?" asked Amy with concern.  
  
"Of course not! I promised Professor Xavier that I wouldn't use them that way. Besides, it's dangerous. Even though these powers are connected to Mercury knight, people might think I'm a mutant. Mr. Summers thought I was."  
  
"That's true. I never believed it was right to treat mutants that way. I hope the future will be better. I'm sure Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion wouldn't allow such injustice," said Amy. The senshi were now good friends with the X-Men.  
  
"The future will be better," agreed Greg.  
  
Just then a scream could be heard. Amy looked and said "Negaverse!" They ran behind a tent and transformed. "Mercury Star Power!" "Mercury Knight Power!" Sailor Mercury and Mercury Knight appeared on the scene.  
  
"Well, well. The senshi made it to the party," said a red-headed young woman.  
  
"I'm Sailor Mercury. And I'm here to stop you!" Mercury knight stood by her side with ice sword drawn.  
  
"I'm Meg and those two are my sisters, Alexa and Tessa. We are the Fury Sisters!" The three women were ready to fight.  
  
"What ever your evil plans are, we'll stop you in your tracks," Mercury knight said.  
  
"We'll see. Fury Winds!" shouted Alexa. The two heroes were beaten by flying debris.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Freeze!" Alexa was a shivering warrior.  
  
"Fury Whip!" Tessa tied Sailor Mercury by her legs. Tessa flew into the air and dragged Sailor Mercury.  
  
Greg concentrated his telekinesis and made his sword fly through the air. He sliced the whip and Sailor Mercury freed herself. With a thought, the sword returned to his hand and he shouted. "Mercury Ice Beam!" Tessa was wrapped in ice rings. The heavy, cold rings made her crash back to the ground. The rings smashed her free, but she was stunned by the cold and fall.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The two remaining sisters managed to dodge the attack.  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" She hit Alexa in the face, and Alexa groaned from the stinging hearts.  
  
"Mars Fire Sword Blast!" Mars knight appeared. Fire flew from his sword. The sisters' uniforms were scorched.  
  
"Suffer the wrath of the Furies!" Meg's eyes glowed an evil, menacing red. As she glared at them, their knees buckled as they cowered from her telepathic manipulation. "You fools! You know nothing! I will show you how it feels to truly suffer!" The girls began sobbing hysterically, and the knight were wincing from pain.  
  
"Meg! After all these centuries, you have learned nothing. You inflict pain and suffering on others, yet you cannot face it yourself," said a voice. They looked and saw an orange-clad knight.  
  
"You! Stay out of this Venus knight. We have no quarrel with you," said Meg. The scouts stared in confusion as they listened to the conversation.  
  
"You owe me a great debt. Set the scouts free," he demanded coolly.  
  
Meg stared at her victims. Then she looked back at the handsome knight. "Very well. They are free... for now. They will face our wrath next time. Should you interfere, you will be fair game." The sisters vanished.  
  
The scouts were freed. They calmed down. They were about to thank Venus knight, but he also vanished. The girls were still crying, especially Sailor Moon who was wailing. Sailor Mars was the first to recover. "What happened?" Mars knight held her as she regained her strength.  
  
"I had never felt such helplessness ever!" They knew they had a great deal to learn about these sisters. They had a great secret surrounding them, but what could this all mean?  
  
Next Time: Reflection 


End file.
